


Du er Fuld af Løgn

by scrumptiousbluebird



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrumptiousbluebird/pseuds/scrumptiousbluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rune Sorensen had never been the most feminine of girls at World Academy, and it had never bothered her, until she saw the distance it drove between her and her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du er Fuld af Løgn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Denmark or any of the francise of Hetalia, for if I did I'd be sure Denmark appeared more in the anime and strip.
> 
> AN: Okay, this is all Fem!Denmark/Male!Norway, which I love but never see! I know most people have Nyo!Danmark's name be something like Mathilde, Dani, ect. but I have always loved this name and is a masculine Old Norse name and it's my story so there. The title is Danish for "You're full of Lies," and was the title for the Danish Eurovision entry of 1986. Of course it came in 6th, showcasing the Danish spirit!

It would be no abstraction from the truth to say that Rune was ignorant on the women culture, especially so within the corridors of World Academy. Though she is confident in saying she felt no ill will or contempt towards her female peers, she just never really understood them. People could debate the reasons until they were blue in the face but truthfully she had just never been around women growing up. Up until primary school it had been just her, her half-brother Berwald and their Far, Magnus.

Magnus Sorensen was a town hero, known for his bravery among the ranks of New York's Bravest. He had been a staple in the community for years ever since he first came to the Big Apple from his native country of Denmark, widowed with his two children and looking to make a new chance at life. In the news postings in the following years, no one could not see his tall, muscular frame and not see the generations of Viking blood that bled through his genes. It is no surprise he raised his two fledglings to be fighters just as he was, and raised them both on equal ground.

One would reckon he would have made an exception with his impressionable daughter, but he really had no other way of doing things.

Rune never questioned the status quo of it. She loved her father and that never changed as she grew up. No one doubted she was Magnus' child anymore than she was Berwald's sister. She grew up with hockey fields and war games as her domain and she never regretted a thing. She had never known another life than the one she had, her mother cold in the ground before she was even one. You couldn't long for a life you'd never known.

Though it was new territory, Rune would be the first to admit how ecstatic she was at the appearance of Tulli Vainamainen and how quickly her brother had been taken with her. Though she had been comfortable being the sole female of the Nordic Four, it did not make then appearance of another girl any less awesome. She was happy to share the spotlight, her first chance of having a fellow girlfriend she'd always heard about.

Not that anyone else would notice though.

Rune let a scowl pull at her lips at the thought as she heaved giant sigh. It was getting unbearable really, how others seemed to overlook the Dane when mentioning Tulli congrats on entering the ever exclusive and male dominated Nordic group, now deigned the Nordic Five.

...

...

..

Now why is that?

Punching viciously at the pillow (cleverly decorated as the awesome Danish flag), Rune let a growl escape her lips as she let out her frustration on that poor little pillow. It's not as if she LOOKED like a guy, deciding years before to grow out her hair from the choppy tresses she sported as a child. Rune did not deny she was not helping her case by adorning the slacks required of the male uniform, but all her classes were so far apart from the other. Had any one ever TRIED running in a skirt? Rune had never been for them, not even whenever on the annual Bondevik Shopping Fiasco, which entailed the mother Bondevik taking her sons out clothes shopping for school, always one to make an appearance. Rune had been a staple on that trip and the family itself when she was five and had met a quiet boy who had interrupted her war game with Alfred and Berwald, remarking bluntly that shouldn't she correct her claim of being the Queen of Northern Europe, rather than King.

Lukas.

Lukas had been the first to remark on her female status, for not even her own father had made the assumption. A soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the mental image of her childhood best friend popped up in her head. The compressed line of an ever present scowl. Fair silvery blond hair pinned back by a silver Nordic pin, courtesy of yours truly. Half-lidded stoic eyes of washed out gray that brought to mind of the deep Norwegian fjords. It was the same face that was responsible for her newest interest in her femininity or otherwise lack of.

Was Tulli's type the kind Lukas went for?

Rune sighed dejectedly as she looked down at her hands. They were scarred and calloused, working hands. Fighting hands. The type of callouses that came of years of tricking out bikes and the crashes that resulted from minor miscalculations. That came from years of hockey pucks flying, dives to the ground in scrimmage games. Of cuts made during fish and deer gutting on bonding trips with her brother and father. Tulli's hands differed drastically, being soft and untarnished though Rune knew not to underestimate the small Finn, who was surprisingly a deadly shot. No one ever doubted Tulli's femininity, soft and sweet like fresh caramel.

So what did that make her?

Rune pondered the likeliness, or perhaps more accurately the absurdity of it all. Honestly, what could she expect? Lukas was a refined youth, from a high-class family. A world class violinist aiming for Julliard. Having history guaranteed nothing. He was a different context of her other guy friends, with the exception of her stoic brother. He differed from her buddy Lars, while stoic in his own right was more prone to spars and soccer than anything artistic or her teammates or even her peers from the Physics Club like her Bulgarian friend Tsvetan who was also apart of her Halo Team along with Alfred. Though Lukas was not boring by any means, having found his way into his own brand of scrapes growing up alongside the Danish menace. Though a serious student, he had his fair share of mischief that derailed him from individuals such as Roderich or Arthur, though he hang out with the two when it involved Orchestra or the "top secret" under ground society of the Black Magic Club.

It's almost cute how people think she's so oblivious.

No, Lukas was in a league all on his own. It was inspiring but disheartening all at once, leaving a dissatisfied taste in her mouth. While prideful on her awesome taste in friends, it saddened the Dane think of it. What chance could they ever had? Why would Lukas, who was already practically married to his violin, be interested in his plucky childhood friend. Rune who was not known for her subtly but her fight records and season stats. Lukas derived secret joy from fairy tales and magical creatures, while Rune focused on mechanics and quantum particles. Lukas who favored bitter and salty foods over the fluffy pastries she concocted. And while on even a bad day Rune would boast how awesome she was, there was always that single traitorous thought that floated along in the dark recesses of her mind.

Was Lukas too far for her to reach?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Others always seem to make Denmark to be an idiot but I just think he's just impulsive and oblivious at times. With all the physicists that come from Denmark, it's my own personal headcanon that Denmark is really good at math and has a interest in physics. I kinda see him believe Norway about magic but not wanting to be a apart of it himself, being kinda grounded. While Norway is all serious, he's into magic and fairytales. Kinda switched you see? So despite being a sport fanatic I made Nyo!Danmark into physics and math as well, maybe even applying that stuff to make her better at sports.


End file.
